


【惊红】同居生活

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: 之前发过的惊红七夕贺文
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 8





	【惊红】同居生活

**Author's Note:**

> 之前发过的惊红七夕贺文

持续了一夜的雨在清晨终于停了下来，花园里蒸腾起薄薄的雾气被晨风吹得渐渐消散，地精人偶的脸上缓缓爬过一只蜗牛，它抬着头，触角缓缓伸向旁边绿箩叶子上的露珠。

Goose猛地扑了过去，却不小心把地精撞翻，清脆的陶瓷和花盆碰撞的声音把熟睡中的Carol惊醒过来。

她侧头透过落地窗看着蹲坐在泥地上抖土的橘猫轻笑出声，转身打算再睡一会时却发现身旁的人没了踪影。

浴室传来隐隐约约的水声，她勾起嘴角，缓缓坐起身，被单随着她的动作滑落下来。

床边的更衣镜诚实地映照出她后背和腰侧的斑斑爱痕，昨天太过疯狂，即使是Carol此刻也不由得觉得全身酸软。

她拿过床头的手机看了一眼，现在是早上七点二十。

浴室的门被打开，Wanda擦着头发走了出来，“醒了？”她笑盈盈地把毛巾扔到床脚，爬到了床上。

浴衣的领口被她的动作弄得彻底敞开，那女巫却不在意似的，双手撑在Carol两侧，潮湿的长发扫过她的锁骨，

“怎么不多睡会？”Carol伸手在她的腰线上滑动，轻笑着低头看着Wanda大腿内侧的吻痕。

身上的人注意到她的视线，整个人压了下来，彻底趴在她的身上“你的猫太吵了，”

Wanda侧过头看着窗外一塌糊涂的花园“被吵醒以后睡不着了。”

“睡不着的话……要不要做点别的？”

感觉到那人的手顺着腰肢滑落到臀部，Wanda眯着眼睛抬起头看她“Cap一大早就这么有精神吗？”

“对你，我永远有用不完的精力。”Carol笑着翻身把她压倒在床上，Wanda咯咯笑着，伸手为她把挡在额前的乱发撩到耳后。

从窗外照射进来的晨光洒在二人身上，Wanda浅色的眸子如此澄澈，好像夏日里吸收了阳光的海面，此刻却只能映照出Carol的影子。

女巫温顺地躺在她身下，凌乱的浴袍微微敞开，胸口的粉嫩半遮半掩地在空气中颤抖着。

Wanda被她炙热的眼神看得有些害羞，搭在她肩膀的双手向后按在她的脑后把她拉了下来。

Carol被她的反应逗得轻笑出声，女巫不满地咬了她一口，金毛吃痛闷哼了一声，尝到微微的腥甜后，Wanda又有些后悔地舔了舔那小小的伤口，手也渐渐滑下去揉捏着Carol胸口的粉团。

Carol向下吻住Wanda脖颈的暗红色吻痕，然后在上面添上新的痕迹，Wanda侧过头吻着她的头顶，手绕着Carol肩膀的骨头划着圈。

大金毛支起身子，拉开了遮挡了自己视线的白色浴衣，昨天就被欺负得很惨的乳尖早就充血挺立起来。

看着她胸口的青紫牙印，Carol满足地低头含住，温热的舌尖卷过那敏感的地方，Wanda仰起头呻吟着，手轻轻扣住Carol的肩膀。

那双作乱的手不停揉捏着Wanda的臀肉，带动着女巫肿胀的腿心，她轻喘着想要把腿合上，却夹住了那人的腰。

“湿了？”Carol坏笑着抬起头，手也从她的臀侧转到了大腿内侧。

女巫红着脸捶了她一下，那双澄净的眼眸此刻覆上了一层水光，眼眶也有些发红，Carol拉开她的腿低下头去，Wanda闭上眼睛抬起了头。

微微探出头的小核被温热的口腔包住，Wanda颤抖了一下，手无力地抓住了脸侧的枕头。

Carol把她的大腿架到自己的肩头，灵活的舌尖扫过闭合的花瓣，微微探进了那渐渐向她张开的穴口。

“唔……”Wanda忍不住弓起身子，无意识地摆动着腰肢。

Carol按住她，指尖顺着张合的入口缓缓探了进去，热情的内壁迅速包裹着她的手指，一时间竟然把她包得紧紧的。

“little witch…”Carol抬起头看着她难耐的样子勾起嘴角，继续含住那饱胀的花核，灵活的舌尖挑开上面层层包裹的皮，嘴唇吮吸着光滑的红果。

“啊…Carol…”Wanda的双手弄乱了Carol的头发，架在她肩头的大腿不受控制地抖动着，精致的脸蛋露出痛苦又快乐的神情，她带着哭腔求饶着“嗯…不要这样……啊……Carol…”

Carol有些激动地抽递起来，热情的甬道挤压着她，她的嘴唇包裹着那已经肿到极致的花核，舌头快速在上面扫动，手指灵活地勾弄进出着，透明的花液随着她的动作被带出来溅到手腕上，床单上。

“嗯…抱…”Wanda一边颤抖着稳住呼吸，一边拉住Carol鬓角的一绺头发。

大金毛笑着起身把她抱进怀里，沾满花液的嘴唇凑到Wanda面前，女巫乖巧地抬头和她深吻着，尝到自己的味道后，Wanda红着脸闭上了眼睛。

Carol爱死她这副模样，忍不住又加入了一根手指。

“ah…it’s hurt…”Wanda皱紧眉头，别开脸，双手无措地扣着她的肩膀“唔…慢点…哈啊…”

“放松，Wanda，对，就是这样……好乖…”

Carol一边在她耳边轻声哄着，一边转动着手腕，那娇嫩的花穴被撑开，Wanda尽力地放松身体，却还是被那刺痛弄得红了眼眶。

她失神地看着埋头于自己胸前的人，那头漂亮的金发在阳光下太过耀眼，让女巫甚至有些眩晕。

快感随着Carol的动作慢慢从腿间蔓延上来，Wanda感觉自己的视线在逐渐失焦。

“嗯……”Wanda难耐地轻嘤着，额头抵在Carol的锁骨，

“开始舒服了吗？”Carol捏着她的下巴迫使她抬起头，Wanda隐忍的表情激发了Carol的征服欲。

她勾起嘴角，封住了Wanda的唇，Wanda有些发懵地任由她亲吻着，从刚才开始她就觉得体内的手指温度有些高，而现在她才发现那并不是错觉。

“唔……好烫……嗯……”Wanda侧头挣脱她的亲吻，手无力地推着Carol的肩膀，那热度几乎要把她烫坏了。

“你喜欢的，不是吗？”Carol另一只手捏住她被冷落了一阵子的乳尖。那对于她的手来说有些冰凉的触感让她忍不住用力揉搓了两下。

Wanda只觉得眼泪不受控制地从眼角滑落，她咬着自己的指节，尽量不让自己太过失控，可是那滚烫的手指勾弄着她体内的敏感，拇指还不停在外面的花核上按压，强烈的快感几乎要将她逼疯。

“我想听你的声音。”Carol把Wanda的手拽了出来，然后把自己的手指塞进她嘴里，勾弄着她滑腻的舌尖。

Wanda害怕咬伤她，只能闭上眼任由自己的声音倾泻出来。那娇柔的声音刺激着Carol的大脑，她亲吻着Wanda被欺负得高高挺立的乳尖，手指愈发用力。

“唔……啊…慢点……啊……”Wanda哭泣着求饶着，Carol的动作太快太用力，这让她有些害怕，而最让她害怕的还是那烫得出奇的手指。

“ah!What’s that…”突然，花核上像是被电击一样的感觉让Wanda浑身剧烈地颤抖着，还没等她缓过来，体内和花核又被同时电击了一下，剧烈的快感让Wanda瞬间到达了顶峰。

“啊…不……不要了……不要了……”Wanda哭喊着想要把Carol推开，而那人却紧紧抱着她，不断地刺激着她。

高潮一波接着一波地向Wanda打来，她弓着身体想要逃脱，却被Carol紧紧桎梏在怀中。

那热情的甬道剧烈收缩着，紧紧吸吮着Carol的手指，却又不断颤抖，Carol欣赏着Wanda高潮的表情，忍不住将她抱了起来。

Wanda双腿大开，无力地坐在Carol的怀中，而那人却不肯放过她，继续在她体内抽送着。

Wanda趴在她的身上已经叫不出声来，那一波接一波的电击太过刺激，可怜的小女巫只能抽噎着小声呻吟着“我不要了…Carol…嗯…”

Wanda潮湿的绿眼睛在阳光的照射下得像是一汪泉水在水晶球里来回打转，被啃咬得有些红肿的嘴唇微微上翘，看上去楚楚可怜。

“不要怕，Wanda…”Carol侧过脸吻着她的脸颊，另一只手在她光滑的后背抚摸，然后向下按揉着她的腰窝“你的身体喜欢的，不是吗little Witch.”

又是一道有些强烈的电击，Wanda哭出声来，用力地抱紧了Carol，一股热液喷洒在Carol的指尖，女巫的大腿也开始剧烈颤抖，整个人抖成了一团却被牢牢抱住动弹不得。

那人的手还在不停侵犯着她，Wanda无措地环着她的脖颈，随着她的动作晃动着腰肢，修长的手指不断地带出透明的花液，顺着Carol的大腿滑落在床单上，洇湿了一大片。

Wanda感觉自己被一浪一浪的快感打得快要晕过去，Carol的动作越来越快，那热情的甬道开始剧烈的收缩。

Wanda的身体向前弓着，Carol原本卡在她腰上的手也顺着她的后背盘了上来，然后掐住了女巫的后颈强迫她抬起头看着自己。

Wanda迷蒙着一双眼想要躲避她的视线，她不想让Carol看到她此刻的表情，但Carol却强硬地按着她，拇指飞快地碾过Wanda腿间的花核然后便是一道尖锐的电击，Wanda浑身剧烈地颤抖了一下，然后尖叫了出来。

Carol痴迷地看着Wanda到达顶峰的样子，手指轻轻抽送着，延缓着她的高潮，Wanda重重喘息着，整个人瘫倒在她的怀中。

那敏感的内壁还在痉挛着，不停挤压着Carol的手指，Carol带着她一起躺在床上，吻着她脸上的泪痕，Wanda翻了个身趴到她身上眯着眼睛看她“你的体力也太好了……”

“现在能睡着了吗？”Carol笑着吻了吻她的脸颊，看了眼一旁的闹钟，已经中午十二点多了。

“嗯……休息下就该给你和Goose做饭了……”女巫的眼神有些发懵，困意渐渐席卷而来，

“不着急的。”Carol吻吻她的额头，

Wanda的声音带着浓浓的疲倦“还有院子里……被Goose搞得一团糟……还有我的花盆……泥土也该……”她的声音越来越低，最后只剩下了平稳的呼吸声。

Goose不知什么时候从屋外走了进来，她灵活地跳上Wanda那边的床头柜看着抱在一起的二人。那金发女人像是注意到他了一样，抬起头笑得一脸甜蜜。

只见她抬起食指轻轻放在了嘴唇上。橘猫转过身跳下柜子，抖了抖身上的毛，回头看了她们一眼，便悄然离开了房间。


End file.
